Chosen
by Greninja
Summary: Every year a few students have more promise and magical ability than the rest. Nobody knows why, nobody can explain it...That is until Trevor FrogCaller and his group of friends join Ravenwood. A new evil is arising and they might be the only hope to stop it. But will saving the spiral come at a great price? (Post Morganthe Arc. OC/OC. Hinted Cyrus/OC)


Trevor FrogCaller felt his entire body tremble with excitement as he stepped out of the spiral door into the giant tree that was Bartleby. This was the day he'd dreamt of his entire life and it was finally coming true. Trevor's parents were very important people in Marleybone. They were rich and famous. Trevor could barely leave his house without having to sign something or stab an O'Leary trying to kidnap him for ransom. It was a pretty odd life and Trevor assumed he'd never be able to stop wearing his mask in public. He'd gotten the thing a long time ago, he'd found it in his basement and was delighted when he realized it fit him perfectly. It was a white mask made from a material Trevor didn't recognize. The back matched his silver and white outfit perfectly. Though Trevor loved the mask and had created a bit of a hidden identity out of wearing it (for a bit of fun and because obviously someone so tightly locked up inside their own home must be absolutely rebellious when they get the opportunity) he had robbed useless items from stores, like demanding a single piece of gold and had simply caused mayhem. Sherlock Bones had searched far and wide for the boy in the mask, even asked Trevor himself, however nobody knew who this mysterious boy was to this day. Trevor couldn't help but smirk at this whenever he thought about it. Anyways, now here he was standing inside of Bartleby his backpack feeling heavy on his shoulders. At 13 all young wizards were expected to go to a school to learn some sort of magic. Trevor's parents had almost forced him to get a private tutor and force their school of ice upon him but Trevor didn't want that at all. Trevor was rubbish at anything that had to do with the school of ice. He couldn't even cast a frost beetle correctly without it fizzling or turning against him. He sighed but chose to repress the thoughts of his failures because he was at Ravenwood now and this was what he had always wanted. Trevor didn't want to make himself miserable on such a wonderful day.

"Hey kid move it" a very angry looking boy on a lion sighed rolling his eyes

"S-Sorry" Trevor moved aside letting the boy pass, he had looked pretty powerful, Trevor would say he was one of the people helping out in Avalon right now, not the top of their class but obviously pretty close, people up that high had finished most of their basic training if not all of it

"I'll be that strong one day" Trevor muttered pulling the brim of his Brigadier's Cap over his eyes to block out the light that shone through Bartleby's leaves as he continued walking forward into his destiny

* * *

He took a deep breath of the fresh air and thought of his mother wishing him good luck packing away a spare set of clothing in case his white and silver Brigadier's Uniform got dirty despite the fact Trevor could easily purchase new clothing for himself and the brown and black Dandy Uniform wasn't the most appealing thing on him especially with Trevor's skin tone (he may be a boy but that didn't mean he didn't understand how clothing worked), he doubted he'd ever wear any of it. Another deep breath and dismissing the topic of clothing Trevor stepped out of Bartleby and into the bustling Ravenwood school.

_Oh god where do I go? _Trevor wondered

"Hey you're new right?"

Trevor nearly sighed with relief "Yes"

"I'm Rylee Dark" a pretty girl with amethyst eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail smiled at Trevor, she looked like she was from Krokotopia from the purple turban looking hat and pharaoh's robe and shoes "I'm meant to be showing new people where to go. What's your name?"

"Trevor FrogCaller" Trevor replied "Of Marleybone"

"Right" Rylee seemed to frown a bit as he spoke his name "Well you've got to go to Headmaster Ambrose to get your school and then your schedule. That tunnel over there goes to the Commons. His office is out a bit and to the left it's pretty big you can't miss it"

"Thank you" Trevor replied smiling

"You're welcome" Rylee replied "But be careful out there. A lot of the arrogant conjurers are hanging out around the pond. They like to tease the new students well so long as it turns out you're not a conjurer like them. Which thankfully is not usually the most popular school. I've met a nice conjurer or two but most of them are jerks so, careful"

Trevor nodded "Thank you" though he couldn't help but find how the girl spoke about the school with such distaste was just the tiniest bit rude.

* * *

After saying another "thank you" to Rylee Trevor departed to the Commons and like Rylee said the Headmaster's office was fairly easy to pick out mostly due to the long line of students forming around it. All looked nearly as excited as Trevor. They were all being sorted into their schools today one would have to be a fool not to be excited. Trevor hoped he didn't get Ice. His crummy talent for it as demonstrated earlier in his life would certainty leave him dangling at the end of his class and Trevor knew he wanted to be the best.

A boy about Trevor's age with blond hair covering one eye, the other was a clear crystal blue as far as Trevor could see looked up from the back of the line and grinned. He wore Mooshuian attire. An entire Pupil's outfit to be exact all dyed black and yellow.

"Hi I'm Ben" the boy introduced himself extending a hand "Ben LotusBloom"

"Trevor FrogCaller" Trevor introduced himself shaking Ben's hand "A pleasure to meet you"

"This is all so exciting" Ben said with a smile "I can't believe it's finally time to be sorted into classed … I hope the book puts me in the right school. I'm usually a disaster over everything and I'd really rather I didn't muck up all my school work"

Trevor laughed "As long as I'm not placed in Ice I'll be fine, my entire family has studied ice though I possess no talent for it"

"That must stink" Ben sighed twirling a ring with a swirly pattern around his finger carelessly "I heard the headmaster is over 500 years old, did you know?"

"I doubt it" Trevor replied laughing slightly happy at how nice everyone around here seemed "Though it would be pretty cool"

"My older sister Monica has been at the school for quite some time" Trevor says "She told me it. She's a sorcerer. She's off studying in Krokotopia though now I hate to say. It would be nice to have someone around who knew the way around Wizard City. I've only just come from Mooshu a few minutes ago to begin school and it's a wonder I haven't gotten lost yet. But sadly not much balance magic is currently available at Ravenwood"

"Shame" Trevor sighed "It looked like a cool school"

Ben nodded "I hope I don't get it having to travel in and out of Wizard City to classes would be a real hassle"

"Yeah" Trevor nodded in agreement "That must be really tough"

"Monica complains about it almost constantly" Ben muttered in an annoyed tone moving forwards in the line "Is there a school you're hoping to get...well obviously anything other than Ice"

Trevor shook his head and laughed "Honestly, I haven't given it much thought other than I'd like anything other than Ice. But the way that girl Rylee over in Ravenwood spoke of the Myth School I doubt I'd fit in there either"

"You never know" Ben shrugged

Their conversation was then cut short by what appeared to be a walking crane (which wasn't very strange considering residents of most worlds were walking talking animals) walking up.

"Hello" he said "I'm the Registrar Mr. Lincoln I'm looking for Trevor FrogCaller"

"That would be me" Trevor said looking up at Mr. Lincoln

"Well I'm sorry to inform you of this but there appears to be a small error in your paperwork, you're going to have to come with me" Mr. Lincoln explained looking very flustered and annoyed, Trevor assumed this didn't happen often

"Alright" Trevor said turning to Ben "I'll see you later?"

Ben smiled "Yeah sure, it would be nice to have someone to look out for on the first day of school"

Trevor smiled brightly back before walking with Mr. Lincoln towards the headmaster's office. His family certainly wouldn't be pleased to hear they had messed up his paperwork on the very first day. He could hear his Mother's voice now "I knew we should have gotten him a private tutor then this nonsense wouldn't have happened!". Trevor hoped this issue didn't push him right back home to Marleybone. He doubted he could last another minute locked up in his house despite the fact it was practically a castle with a courtyard and everything. He wanted to be free for once in his life and not have to worry about being one of the wealthier Marleybonians. The Upper Class. He felt snobbish for thinking about what a horrible life he had. The lower classes must have it rough as well but being locked in his house so often because of his money was ridiculous and needless to say he despised it with a passion.

* * *

The Headmaster's Office wasn't as big as Trevor had expected. It was actually much smaller than he'd ever had imagined and it was much more cluttered than he would have thought. But Trevor hardly took notice of that the thing that immediately caught his attention was the big book in the middle of the room. It was...magical. Trevor just stared at it awestruck.

"Trevor FrogCaller?" an old man asked, Trevor assumed this man was Merle Ambrose the headmaster of the school.

"That's me" Trevor replied

Merle smiled, he looked like a kind person, someone easy to trust. Trevor wasn't sure if he liked this man or not though. Sometimes the people like that were the most untrustworthy.

"Well I had to say it but Mr. Lincoln had to lie to get you here sooner" Merle said looking quite embarrassed

Trevor turned to look at Mr. Lincoln only to find the stork man had vanished.

"Well then what do you want?" Trevor demanded

Merle paused and looked carefully at the book "Trevor, I'd like the book to tell me your school before anybody else"

Trevor raised an eyebrow "Hmm...why?"

Merle sucked in a breath and gave Trevor another long look "Every year I have a few students who are more...gifted...than others. They tend to flock towards each other so they're not all that difficult to find once I've found one of them and Trevor, you're one of them"

Trevor couldn't believe it. He couldn't be special at anything could he? He looked at the book slightly terrified. What if it said he wasn't actually special? What would he have to do with this book anyways? He'd heard rumors it summoned a creature you had to duel with whatever magic you wanted and the magic you used became your school. With Trevor's past experiences in magical dueling he doubted he'd be very good at that.

"Just step up to the book and answer the questions honestly" Merle gave Trevor a comforting smile as Trevor walked up to the book

He lay his hand on the cover and opened it. The room was showered in white light and then faded completely away. Now Trevor was in complete darkness. This was no longer the office. Trevor didn't know where this was. But where it was he was absolutely positive he had never been here before. The entire room seemed to radiate some sort of magical energy he had never felt before. Trevor looked around confused, was this supposed to happen? He looked down at the pages to find that they were beginning to form words on them. It didn't take long before the words were a question with answers following them.

**When you compete your goal is to win...**

**A medal for myself**

**A trophy for my team**

Trevor stared at the question for a long time. It was an easy answer, he'd want a medal for himself to go on the medal shelf... But what if this was the wrong answer...It did seem like the wrong answer the right one would be to get a trophy for his entire team...but he had to be honest. He gulped quickly reminding himself that this was a personality test, there were no wrong answers. He shut his eyes tightly and placed his fingers in a medal for myself. The book's pages began flipping wildly. Trevor opened his eyes only to find a new question in his path.

**In your opinion what is most powerful?**

**Plague**

**Earthquake**

**Tornado**

**Hurricane**

**Blizzard**

**Volcano**

**Sandstorm**

Obviously the plague. Trevor had spent a lot of his time reading so he knew all about the plagues that had come to Marleybone and Mooshu many, many, years ago. It had almost wiped everybody out. He lay his finger on Plague and watched as the pages flipped to a new question.

**What is your favorite activity?**

**Learning something new**

**Competitive Sports**

**Playing with my pets**

**Camping or fishing**

**Reading, playing games**

**I can't decide**

Trevor looked down at the questions not knowing what to do. He was stuck between learning something new and reading and playing games. He didn't want to get stuck with some school that piled him up with homework so he could "learn something new" so he pressed reading and playing games and let the pages flip to the next question.

"When is this stupid test going to be over" Trevor muttered "I just want to hurry to being a Wizard already..."

**What is your favorite season?**

**Fall**

**Summer**

**Spring**

**Winter**

All of these questions were so simple. Trevor liked Fall best because that was about the time when a great bulk of the best parties that had nothing to do with the Winter Holidays were held and Trevor couldn't help but adore parties. He pressed fall and watched as the pages flipped. He was almost tempted to stop them and see what happened.

**What is more important to you?**

**Competing against others**

**Cooperating**** against others**

Trevor almost immediately pressed Competing against others. He hadn't meant to. The question just came so easy to him. He liked to beat others at things it made him feel better about himself. But as the pages turned he couldn't help feeling a bit bad for the answer he had chosen.

**What is your favorite animal?**

**Crab**

**Dragon**

**Unicorn**

**Bat**

**Polar Bear**

**Serpent**

**Shark**

Trevor immediately knew the answer to this faster than any other: bat. Blood bats in particular were always very fascinating to him. He loved learning about them, though he didn't mind Serpents either...No. His answer was bat. He pressed bat and watched as the pages turned. But this time, to what appeared to be the very last page. The test must be over.

**What is your favorite gemstone? **

**Amethyst **

**Ruby**

**Sapphire **

**Peridot **

**Jade**

**Onyx**

**Citrine **

This one took some thought. Trevor never really payed attention to gemstones and now he was supposed to pick a favorite. Well it wasn't very hard to choose one. He was born in August, August's birthstone was Peridot. Easy enough. He'd choose that.

The room faded back to the office and Trevor stared down at the book in shock. No way...He couldn't be one of them they were all...

"Trevor FrogCaller" Merle Ambrose announced into some sort of a magical speaker that seemed to echo around all of Wizard City "Welcome to the school of Myth"


End file.
